Echoes
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: HP/SM Formerly titled Help Needed. Bunny is wandering the halls of Hogwarts after hours and comes across a vulnerable Draco Malfoy. (Set Book 6). They both need a helping hand, but are unwilling to ask for it.
1. Chapter 1

Help Needed

By Chibi Pyro Duo

February 10, 2013

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

* * *

She heard someone crying down the hallway. She shifted silently down the castle's ways, she wasn't suppose to be out of bed at this hour, but she was coming back from a mission. She wandered over to the empty classroom? Was it? She couldn't tell in this sort of light. She wondered who was there. No one else should be up this late, she didn't want to get herself caught or in trouble, but her curiosity got the better of her.

She slowly opened the door, staring in at a shuddering boy, man, almost a man, in a long black cloak covering up his features. He was pounding his fist against a wardrobe crying, "Stupid stupid. Work damn you, your suppose to work."

She stepped into the room "Hey", she said. He spun around wiping his eyes. She stared more, her eyes widening, it was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want! Get out!" He shouted. Determining that no one will see his weakness.

He stalked over to the door about to shove her out, "Get out!" he repeated.

She grabbed his hand, looking at the bloody mess he had made of it against a broken wooden door, "Your hurt."

He grabbed his fist back, "Leave me alone." He rushed out of the room, clattering his shoes, shouting, and making a lot of noise.

The blonde-haired girl rushed out of the room after him. The urge to protect, "Shh…" she hissed.

Slowly her hyper sensitive hearing picked up the padding of paws and the meows of a cat. She grabbed the boy's arm with a strength he didn't realize the girl possessed. She pulled him into a corner behind a suit of armor. He was about to shout again, but was stopped by her hand covering his mouth, indicating a silence gesture.

He narrowed his eyes until he too went still as a board when he heard Argus Filch's slimy voice echoing down the hall, "Who is out of their Mrs. Norris?" He swooped down the hallway, "Some student out of bed? How I will punish them."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't afford to be caught out of bed and have the questions asked about what he was doing. As he was pondering about his fate, and the way to worm out of it once caught he heard the voice of the woman, girl, no woman, whispering a spell. A sharp rattling and clattering came down the opposite direction of the hall where they were.

Mrs. Norris and Filch quickly turned to where they heard the noise, "Come Mrs. Norris" he shouted. "The hunt is on." The cat stayed back and starred at the spot she knew the students were hiding, and then trotted after her master.

The girl grabbed the boy's arm and ran down the hallway away from Filch and his cat. They rounded the corner and she got out the hurried words, "My common room isn't near here." prompting him to wonder just what House she was in, and how she knew where the Slytherien's was.

He decided not to think too hard, and as naturally as running with a long time friend, grabbed her hand, and lead her into the direction of the dungeon. They slid to a stop in front of the Slytherien common room and he hissed the password to the wall hiding the dungeon. They rushed inside hearing the wall shift close behind them.

They both collapsed, out of breath, against the walls of the dungeon.

Draco finally took a good long look at the girl who had interrupted and saved him from being caught. She was wearing the weirdest outfit he had ever seen: a blue mini skirt and a white outfit with red bows and sailor color. "Who are you?" Never having seen someone likes this in the castle before.

The blonde looked at him confused, like he should recognize her and the realized what she was wearing. She rolled her eyes and plucked a brooch from the center of her outfit. The glamour she had been wearing dropped in a flash of light and she shrunk about two inches and aged down to about 16, her hair fell down from the ridiculous hair style it was in, her clothes melded from the weird outfit to a school uniform with the Hufflepuff crest on it, and the blurry effect her face had fell off.

His eyes widened, he recognized her now, "Bunny?" he asked confused.

"Hey" smiled Bunny running a hand through her tossed hair. Frowning as she pulled a twig out of it. He noticed a cut and burn marks running along her arm. He frowned.

Bunny sat up and then wobbled a little and sat back down. "Sorry," she said.

"What was that?" he asked indicating her brooch.

"Old family thing." she clipped at him. She limped herself to the door, "I'll leave you now. Sorry to bother you."

He grabbed her arm, the not injured one, "What happened to you?" indicating her injuries, "Why were you out so late?"

"Why were you crying?" she countered. "See you in Charms." she made for the door again.

He grabbed her as she almost fell again, "Come on Bunny. You're hurt, what's going on?"

"Your not the only one with family issues since Voldermort came back Draco." she put her head between her legs, tired. She looked so tired.

She tried and succeeded in getting up again, he grabbed her arm to help her stand, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why won't you talk to me?" She was trying to be mean, and failed, she tried to not care, but she couldn't. All of the tiredness of the evening washed over her as she started crying, "We don't talk anymore Draco. You spend all your time with Crabbe and Goyle. You shut yourself off from me." He backed off a little, realizing her words were true, he was so caught up in his own issues, that he had totally blocked his best friend (his secret best friend, but best friend none the less)

"It hurts Draco, when I know you need me and you won't let me in," she pounded her small fists against his chest.

"Let me help you." he said indicating primarily about walking, but also referring to whatever it was that she was doing.

"Let me help you." she counted back again.

"You're too good for what I'm doing." Draco deflected.

"You're not good enough for what I'm doing." Bunny turned her eyes away from her friend, afraid to see what he saw in her face.

They hugged.

"Let me at least helped you back to the Hufflepuff basement."

She laughed, "You can't sneak around to save your lie." She activated her brooch, "My glamour helps me."

He watched her climb out of the entrance moving a little easier. He rushed to her side again before she left, "Please be safe Bunny. Please." he pleaded.

She turned to look behind her, her eyes almost breaking his heart, "You too." She gave him a small encouraging smile. How did she smile, when she was being broken to pieces by her family, just like him. "Don't go into the forest."

She took off down the hall, he watched her go, listening to her heeled boots on the stone floor.

He walked back into the common room, the green lights of the lake above shining through giving the room, and lonely feeling. He leaned up against a wall….alone. He silently wept, "Please help me. I need you."

* * *

AN: So…it's been a while. This is just an idea I had while sitting at work bored, and was able to actually just sit down and write it in my notebook.

I love being able to incorporate both worlds when doing a crossover, and I think I worked it out pretty well this time.

Duo

"Where did all the pretty flames go?"

2/10/13


	2. Chapter 2

Echoes

Ch 2

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

He watched her from across the room. Her blonde hair sparkled like spun gold against the candles. He almost snarled out loud when he saw her laughing with the raven-haired seventh year she had brought to Slughorn's party.

They had not spoken since that night a couple of weeks ago. He had been watching her carefully. Concerned because she just looked so tired, day after day stumbling numbly through the days, until it was the night. This was the first time he had not seen her look exhausted. She looked happy. But he recognized the look in her eye. The smile that was fake, the smile that said everything was all right, just for tonight. He recognized it, because he wore that look almost permanently now.

He saw her smile shift to one of discomfort when the seventh year that she was with…Shields? Was that his name. Shields dragged her to a corner of the room.

Draco shifted himself from his hiding spot, to behind the private booth curtains, passing over couples snogging in the other corners and behind fabric hangings. He about paused on Potter and Granger talking, but he went on until he found his targets.

"We need to go out again tonight." he heard the Ravenclaw say.

He saw Bunny slump, "I can't Darien. I'm so tired. I haven't slept right in days. Can't we take a couple of days off it's the holidays."

Shields grabbed her arms and she hissed, throwing his grip off "Careful. I got hit there last night." The man softened a little, "Please Buns, we're so close to finding it. As soon as we find it, then we can rest."

She sighed, "Alright. I'll go."

Shields pulled her into an embrace, being more careful of her hidden injuries and kissed her. That's when Draco pulled back. His mind reeling. Where had this Shields come from? When had they met? When had they started dating? Was he the one that was dragging Bunny into this mess? It struck him how little of his world he had paid attention to since given the task of killing Dumbledore from the Dark Lord. Where had the time gone?

He had almost gotten completely out of the room without notice when Filch caught him. He struggled as Filch dragged him before Slughorn and embarrassed him in front of the student body at the party. The rich, the elite, the powerful, and a crowd he used to belong to.

The worst part of this was seeing Bunny with Shields. What were they up to? What were they looking for? The questions kept coming to him. Giving him a sense of purpose that was outside his task for the first time since getting it.

In the last couple of weeks, he had tried finding out what sort of family thing Bunny was having. The only thing he could find was a family legend, he was sure was not real. Where he had failed at research through the library and the papers, he turned to even asking her fellow Hufflepuffs discreetly. Not one of them seemed to know what was going on. Near the beginning of the year she had started disappearing, missing lessons, no one seemed to know why. She had been disciplined, and missed homework, but continued to thrive under the practical work, which was what was keeping her afloat.

He eyed the brooch she had clipped onto the front of her dress robes. It was the key to solving one of the mysteries he knew it.

He ran. He dashed out from the hall in embarrassment. Quickly he continued until he got down near the common room, when he changed directions suddenly. He moved to outside the castle and flung himself under a tree near the lake.

Laying down flat on the grass, alone. He didn't know why out of all of the new information to him, what bothered him most was Bunny being with Shields. Jealously. He didn't think so. Just jealous of his friend's attentions.

He heard the rustling of the grass, he sharply sat up and pulled his wand out.

He blushed in surprise when he saw it was his friend. He lowered his weapon, "What are you doing here? Won't Shields be missing you?" It sounded petty even to his ears.

She went to stand next to him, "He had to you know…study anyway." She leaned back, not caring that her dress robe was getting dirty, "He does that. A lot. Study I mean. He's really smart. Unlike me."

"You're really smart." Draco countered, "Just in a different way."

Bunny smiled, "Natural talent can't always account for knowledge. Even Harry Potter has had to learn that lesson."

They both chuckled, he knew Bunny did not like being mean to her fellow students, but always took jabs at Potter to make him feel better.

They paused a little, and stopped, just enjoying each other's silence. Looking out onto the lake, when Draco finally whispered, "How much have I missed? When did that happen?"

"What?"

"That." Indicating to back to the castle.

Bunny blushed a little, "Who, Darien? Right after the school year started I guess. It was a little unexpected." She changed the subject, "I didn't realize you weren't asked to be part of the Slug Club. I thought you were just blowing us off."

"Nope."

"Guess I've missed stuff too."

The both stood up in silence again. Standing with each other, staring out at the moonlight on the lake. Slowly she took his hand and he didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Me too."

"I still can't tell you."

"Me either."

He turned to her, "But please let me help you when you're hurt."

She nodded her head and threw herself into his arms for a big hug. They stood there for a moment.

"Buns," called a male voice.

Bunny pulled away from Draco, "Over here Dare." Shields came through the field and over to the tree by them. The two men just stared at each other, unsure of what they should do. "Darien, this is Draco." Bunny introduced.

Darien stared at them questioningly again, then stuck out his hand, "Nice to me you…Draco. I've heard so much about you."

Liar, thought Draco.

Darien shifted his gaze to Bunny, "Buns, we have that thing."

"Oh, right. Good night Draco." She gave him a quick hug.

"Don't forget your promise." he added.

As he watched her fade into the twilight he thought for a moment how right those two looked together. He shook it off and sat back down, smiled, and got an inspiration on how to fix the cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3

Echoes

Ch 3

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

He was in his room again. The one where he kept the wardrobe that was essential to his plan. He had his first major victory in how to complete an invasion of Hogwarts. He was able to travel inanimate objects, next step, living things.

He came out of the room, nodded to Crabbe and Goyle to leave, and wrapped himself in a cloak of darkness. He had learned since almost getting caught by Filch a couple of times now, mainly the reason why he did not travel with his clumsy minions now.

He headed down towards the dungeon using an alternate route, when he heard it; the soft yet clipped sound of heeled boots. His heart leapt. Since Christmas he had longed and listened for those footsteps. It could only be her. Bunny was the only one to wear shoes that foolish and not be able to get caught.

He lost his caution and ran after those footfalls. He rounded a corner and picked up his speed, he ran for what seemed like hours (but really was only a couple of minutes). Then he came across the trail of blood. He skidded to a stop and examined it. It belonged to a human, and it headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. He picked up the pace, feeling his adrenaline spike, for a different reason this time. He had to skid to a stop again when he saw a pair of red boots peeking from around the corner.

He trembled when he saw his friend. She was lying unconscious on the floor. Having finally succumbed, to what he could only assume was blood lose. She had so many injuries he did not know which one might be the cause of the major blood loss. He knelt by her side. Oh the blood.

He tried to pick her up, but ended up dragging her. He needed to get help, but he had a feeling he would not be doing her any favors by getting adults involved. Only making her situation more desperate. Before he knew what he was thinking, he was dragging her towards the kitchen, tickling the pear, and leaving more blood behind then he was comfortable with.

He got her all the way into the kitchen before he noticed the house elves. That's where he started to actually loose his wits. He was so overwhelmed by the situation, "Come on Bunny," he was shaking her, "You need to wake up. I'm not good at this you are." He panicked. The house elves knew about his family, they were horrible, he had a feeling that they would not be pleasant to him, these free elves. He kept shaking her trying to get some sort of response.

"Stop," said a firm voice. A voice he recognized.

"Dobby?" He asked in desperation, "Help her please."

Dobby, five steps ahead of him, got the other house elves waiting with crude medical supplies, warm bandages and soap. A timid looking girl elf peeled Draco off her.

Dobby opened his palms over Bunny, "Dobby wishes Mistress Bunny would not go out." He took the brooch off the bow of her funny looking outfit, putting her in a flash of light and ribbons to her school uniform.

Dobby lifted up the bottom of her shirt revealing a torn up piece of meat, which was suppose to be her stomach. Where those claw marks?

"Dobby do you know what Bunny's been doing?"

Dobby flickered his wide eyes towards his former master. He clapped his hands together and laid hands on her wound. It slowly mended itself.

Dobby waved forward another elf that had a warm clothe. The elves started cleaning her healed skin, making all of that horrible blood disappear, "If Mistress Bunny has not thought to tell you, I will not be telling Mistresses' secrets." The elf walked away to another part of the kitchen.

Draco got up and went after the elf, "Dobby she is getting herself hurt, I deserve to know how to help her. She's my friend!"

"Dobby not reveal your secret, so Dobby will not reveal hers." He gave Draco a glare, "Friend or no."

Draco stepped back, "What secret of mine do you know?"

Dobby stared at him hard, but they were interrupted by someone else coming into the kitchen. The elves shielded Bunny by pushing her into a little nook, then crowding around the entrance. They all performed a funny hand gesture, and they disappeared. Draco was pulled down behind the counter he was standing next to by Dobby.

A man stepped through the portrait hold, wearing a tuxedo and a mask covering his face, "Where is it?" he gasped. He leaned on his cane, his pant leg ripped.

An elf, not shielding Bunny, approached offering to fix his leg. A familiar gesture, like they had done this before. He waved her off and limped further into the kitchen, "Where is it? We need it. It's all that matters."

Draco was about to stand, but Dobby pulled him back down. The house elf gave him a meaningful, keep quiet look. When had Dobby gotten a backbone? This was not the meek elf that Draco remembered from his childhood.

Dobby headed out from behind the counter, speaking for the elves, "We do not know what you speak of. Now we must ask you to leave. We have much to do."

"Don't trifle with me elf. I followed the blood here."

"What blood?" The elf clapped his hands and sparkled with power dangerously, "Now leave, before we must alter Master Filch that there is a student out of bed."

The man in the mask limped over to Dobby, raised his cane, then turned around and left.

When the coast was clear, Draco stood up, "Who was that?"

Dobby walked back over to him, and dropped the golden brooch the Bunny wore into his hand, "He is a fellow student."

Draco walked back over to where Bunny was. He knelt next to her and was relieved to find that her breathing was normalized. He saw she was clutching something. He clasped her hand gently, "Please Bunny, you have to pull through."

He held up the brooch to Dobby, "The last time she was hurt she used this and it helped heal her."

"Mistress has to activate it."

As he held her hand, he felt her grip loosen and she mumbled, "Protect."

He looked at the little locket she gave him, it was star shaped and played a twinkling lullaby when opened.

Draco pocketed it and traded it for the brooch, which would heal her when she awoke.

He sat down and pulled her head into his lap, stroking her blood mated hair. Draco looked at Dobby mournfully, "Can you tell me how to keep her safe, please?"

Maybe it was the please, that caught Dobby's attention. The elf sat down next to her and he fixed her clothes, with more magic. "I can give you a hint. Look into a witch called the Moon Princess."

Draco nodded and gave her over to the elves. Dobby directed them to clean her up and take her back to her room.

Dobby stopped Draco on the way out, "You must be careful, if you wish to protect Mistress Bunny you must get her to let you help."

Draco stood in the kitchen on his own, watching helplessly as the elves did what he could not. He pulled out the locket and listen to its haunting music. He pocketed it and left the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Echoes

Ch 4

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

The next morning Draco spent trying to corner Bunny. It was difficult. She was **always** surrounded by people. How could they talk to her and not notice her exhaustion was beyond him.

He felt sort of stalkerish, catching her going in and out of her morning classes. Following her from the lunch hall. Finally he caught her skipping her afternoon class; she was heading towards the kitchen. Before she was able to go into the Hufflepuff common room for a nap, Draco caught her arm and pulled her through the portrait hole of the kitchen.

She sputtered at him, "What are you doing?" She tried to pull herself out of his grip.

"Can you remember any of last night?" Draco struck.

"Let me go Draco."

"What is going to happen next time if I don't find you dying in the middle of the hallway?!"

"I can't Draco…"

"Let me help you."

"I can't…" She broke and collapsed into his arms, "I'm so tired. So tired."

He came down to her level and let her throw herself at him. They sat there like that for minutes, letting her cry into his chest. He could feel her frustration, she was so tired, like him.

Then the portrait hole opened up! Draco felt a tug at his robe, he looked down, and Dobby gave him a sign to be quiet.

That's when he heard Shields voice, "I know she came here. Give it to me."

One of the house elves spoke up , "You are not welcome among us Darien Shields. Leave."

"Make me."

A clap of thunder pierced through the kitchen, followed by a low sound of pain, Bunny grabbed Draco robes and clung tight, not quite fear, but nerves?

"I'll be back" Shields snarled. They both flinched as the portrait hole slammed shut.

Dobby patted Bunny on the back, "It is okay Mistresses he is gone now."

She stood herself up with Draco's help, "Thank you my friend." She gave Dobby a formal bow, "And now I need what I left here last night."

"You did not leave it with me."

A look of panic crossed her face.

Draco smirked a little and produce the locket, "I don't suppose you mean this?"

Bunny went to grab it, but then pulled her hand back in a second thought, "Would you keep it? It'll be safe with you. Darien won't think to search you." The last was more a thought.

"Why is this so important?"

Bunny sighed, "Why is that wardrobe so important."

"No, no, no, you can't do that anymore Bunny. You almost died last night. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Give me something and I'll give you something"

Draco clenched his teeth, "My wardrobe is part of a mission and if I fail my father dies."

Bunny blinked, surprised that he called her bluff, but a deal was a deal, "That locket is the key to finding someone important, this person is the keeper of a powerful artifact."

"How does Shields fit into this?"

"How does Snape fit into yours."

"He keeps saying he wants to help."

Bunny sat down onto the stone floor, "Darien's family has been looking for it, for a very long time."

He sat down next to her, "I can't tell you anything else."

"Me either." She rested her head on his shoulder. He soon heard her tiny snores.

He opened the locket and heard the lullaby. Soon he fell asleep too. The house elves left them undisturbed while the two tired children slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Echoes

Ch 5

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

He had spent hours in the library. Big fat history book, upon large heavy history book leading him back a thousand years, until he found the cryptic answer. He finally came across the legendary sorceress known as the Moon Princess, and the locket that Bunny had hidden with him, belonged to her.

Most of her magic came from a powerful object called the Imperium Silver Crystal, which the witch possessed. Then the facts started to get a little muddy, but the most solid facts were that a dark forced attacked the witch's clan and she had to use all of the power of the crystal to seal the dark forces away. This power spent, she sent herself and the crystal within her into the future to be reincarnated and protect the powerful magic and the world from the dark forces.

How did Bunny, Shields, and their families fit into this? Apparently their families had been fighting for control of the where about of the prophecies and the artifacts left by the Moon Princess' clan. That was all ancient history, not being public or common knowledge for at least 800 years.

He made his way back towards the dungeon. What was Bunny doing with Shields? He hadn't been able to find anything on that? Why were they working together? When Draco wasn't in the library or working on his wardrobe he was now with Bunny every waking moment, afraid to leave her alone. He didn't know what he would do if he found her in that state again. He could also tell she benefited from not having Shields constantly by her side, harassing her, or sneaking out at night. She was beginning to look like her old self again.

The house elves were keeping watch for him. Shields had only tried to visit the kitchen one more time before the elves convinced him that that was a bad idea.

Then he felt himself get pulled into a hallway and around a corner. He fought and got hit in the face for his trouble. He reached for his wand, but could not get a hold of it. He felt a wand against his throat, stopped struggling, and looked at his attacker. It was Shields.

"I know you think I don't care about her, but I do. It isn't just about it. You must understand, if I don't do this, my family will never forgiven me." Draco felt a stab of sympathy, recognizing the plight, "I need that locket now."

He pulled it out of Draco's pocket, and pushed the blonde onto the floor. He looked down, "Tell her I'm sorry." And then he took off.

Draco watched him go away. Shit, what was he going to tell her.


End file.
